A Love Found in Japan
by KirbyRevolution105
Summary: Maka Albarn leaves America to go to Japan. The only reason is to esacpe Soul but when she meets Death the Kid, her plans are flipped. What will happen between these two meisters and how will Soul react? KiMa!
1. Introduction

this is my first Soul Eater story! First chapter is really short but this is only the intro! NEXT ONE'S COMIN SOON!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater! :D

* * *

Maka Albarn packed up her bags for her trip to Japan.

"Maka, why do you have to go on this trip?" Soul Eater, her partner, asked.

"Soul, my mother's expecting me to go there," Maka told him, "Now, I will be back here in four years. Don't complain of you're gonna get a Maka- Chop."

"Four years? You se— "

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Maka slammed a dictionary on Soul's head and quickly got her bags. She told him:

"You can survive for that long. Bye, I love you."

Soul waved bye and Maka quickly headed out.

"_God, why do I have to say that everyday?_" she thought.

You see, Maka and Soul are in a 'relationship'. But people say that they are more like partners than a couple. Soul denies it, but Maka completely accepts it. Soul is over protective of her and thinks thast they are destined to be together. Maka completely denies that. She would rather be out into the free world, not being covered up by her own weapon. She is just going to Japan to escape that cover up.

"Bye, bye, Soul! I'm free!" she exclaimed to herself. She laughed before calling a cab to go the Death City Airport.


	2. Meeting Death the Kid

Chapter 2 up! Read please! :D

* * *

Maka looked around Death City Airport.

"Ooooh, it's so big!" she marveled.

Many people were busy going around to get to their places. Passengers were sleeping, typing on their laptops, or simply marveling the sight of the airport.

"What perfect symmetry!" exclaimed a person.

"_Symmetry?_" Maka thought.

She went over to the direct middle of the airport and saw that it perfectly symmetrical. She shrugged and decided to sit down. Maka looked up at the plane schedule and saw that it was right on time. She took a quick break before going to plane 8, the plane to go to Japan. She then caught a glimpse of Soul, running to her.

"You're not going without me!" he yelled.

Maka panicked and ran to the port for plane 8. she quickly showed the attendant her ticket and raced inside.

"_My, it sure is crowded._" She thought.

She looked around and saw a free seat next to a black-haired boy. She took the seat next to the window and looked out of it. She saw Soul, looking up at the plane and growling. Maka smiled with delight, happy to be officially out of Soul's grasp. Then she took note of what the boy next to her was doing. He was sulking of whining about something.

"I'm a trash heap of asymmetrical garbage! I don't deserve to live!" he cried.

'Is this the guy who was talking about symmetry in the airport?" Maka asked herself.

She could tell why. In front of them were mirrors, placed directly in the middle. She saw that the boy had three white stripes in his hair, stopping exactly in the middle of his head. One side had the stripes the other didn't.

She looked at him, thinking if she should help him or not. Being one of the few people who can see souls, she decided to scan the guy's soul.

"_Let's see here:_

_Age: 15_

_Weapon(s): Twin Pistols_

_Hair color: Black, White stripes_

_Eye color: Yellow/Gold_

_Status: Meister, Shinigami_

_Height: 5' 8"_

_Birthday: August 31, 1993_

_Kind of Meister: 2 star_

_Disorders: __Obsessive–compulsive personality disorder_ _(OCPD)_

_Obsession: Symmetry_

_Sounds promising." _(Maka)

Maka cleared her throat and said to the boy:

"Oh, excuse me, those tree little lines don't matter. You're still symmetrical."

The boy looked at her weirdly. He was scanning her soul.

"_Age: 14_

_Weapon(s): Scythe_

_Hair color: Dirty blond_

_Eye color: Green_

_Status: Meister/ Weapon_

_Height: 5' 5"_

_Birthday: October 15, 1994_

_Kind of Meister: 2 star." he thought._

"Really? Thank you!" the boy smiled.

Maka felt herself blushing. The boy stuck his hand out and smiled.

"How do you do? I'm Death the Kid, but please call me Kid."

"Maka, Maka Albarn, nice to meet you." Maka said, shaking his hand.

"So, Maka, why are you heading to Japan?" (Kid)

"It's because of my weapon, Soul Eater Evans. He's overprotective of me." (Maka)

"So you're here to get away from him." (Kid)

"Yep." (Maka)

"Do you know where to stay?" (Kid)

"Oh, I just planned to come here and-" (Maka)

"Forgot to arrange where to stay in?" (Kid)

"Umm, y-y-yeah." (Maka)

"You can stay in my mansion if you'd like." (Kid)

"Thanks, Kid!" (Maka)

The rest of the night, they had conversations about themselves and their lives back in Death City.

* * *

Soul was walking to class along with Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"_What the hell is Maka doing over in Japan? If some guy messes with her, he's gonna get killed!_" Soul thought angrily.

"Hey Soul, have you heard from Maka yet?" Tsubaki asked, snapping Soul from his thoughts.

"It's only been a day. It doubt she's gonna call me any time soon." Soul shrugged.

"Oh, really? Maybe she's messing with some guy." Black*Star chuckled.

Soul twitched. Black*Star laughed when he saw the look on his face.

"I'm callin her right now!" Soul yelled, Tsubaki just sighed while Black*Star was laughing his head off.

He pulled out his cell-phone and quickly dialed Maka's phone number. It's rang a few times before hearing the voice of a very sleepy Maka.

"S-Soul? W-w-why are you calling this late?" Maka yawned, her eyes almost closing.

"Late? It's only 12:00, noon!" Soul growled.

Kid, being a shinigami, wasn't really a sleeper. He heard Soul's voice and tapped Maka gently. he pointed at her cell-phone like saying: '_Is that Soul?_' Maka nodded in response. Soul noticed why it was quiet and quickly asked her:

"Who are you taking to? Is that person a guy?"

Maka looked at Kid and sighed.

'Yes Soul it's a guy. His name is Death the Kid and I'll be staying in his mansion tomorrow when we land in Japan. Okay, happy now? It's night time here so let me sleep. Good night."

The last thing Soul heard was quiet laughter from Maka and Kid and those two saying good night to each other. Soul dropped his cell-phone on the floor when she hung up.

"So, what happened?" Black*Star and Tsubaki asked.

Soul was too shocked and angry to respond.

"_Death the Kid, get ready to die!_"

* * *

So, what did you think? Review please! :)


	3. Day 1:To Kid's Mansion

Chapter 3 up! Read please! :D

"You're a little late, Kid." Liz, one of Kid's weapons said when they came inside the black and white Japanese mansion.

"Father was speaking to me about how long I'm staying here." Kid responded.

"Okay, how long?" Liz asked.

"4 years." (Kid)

"What? That long? Why?' (Liz)

"My symmetry outbursts are too much, or that's what he said." (Kid)

Liz sighed, shaking her head. Patti, Kid's other weapon was giggling next to Liz.

"Hey, Kidd-kun, whose the girl?' Patti asked, giggling between words.

Patti and Liz smiled while Kid was actually fidgeting.

"This is Maka Albarn. She also goes to Shibusen and is also a meister."

Maka bowed and smiled. Liz held out her hand and said:

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Thompson. You can just call be Liz."

"Nice to meet you." Maka said while shaking Liz's hand.

Patti stuck her hand out and happily said:

"I'm Patricia Thompson! Call me Patti!"

"Nice to meet you too, Patti!" Maka giggled at Patti's very energetic personality.

Right after, Patti started giggling again.

"Is she always like this?' Maka whispered to Kid, pointing a the energetic 15 year old.

"Usually." Kid whispered back.

"So…," Liz asked," How did you two meet?"

"We met on the airport. Kid was going through one of his symmetry fits." Maka sighed, remembering what happened.

"Let mw guess. He was obsessing over his hair." Patti giggled.

"Yes, when he saw his hair in the mirror he went in a fit." (Maka)

"That doesn't usually happen. Oh well." (Patti)

Liz elbowed Kid gently and Kid nodded.

"Come on, Maka. Let me show you to your room." Kid said, pointing to the big spiral of stairs.

Maka nodded and followed him up the stairs. Patti giggled with delight and Liz smiled happily.

"Something might be going on between those two!" Patti exclaimed, giggling a lot more.

"Yep, when he was fidgeting, I knew something was up. I can't believe it but I saw Maka look at him when I elbowed him. Something must be up." Liz smiled.

Patti started laughing instead of giggling and the sisters followed the meisters up the long spiral of stairs.

Kid opened a door next to a black door with comical skulls on it. Maka looked inside the room and gasped. The walls were a bright blue and looked like they were recently painted. It had a huge window, the door to the black and white balcony. This bedroom simply had everything a bedroom could offer and was like her room in America except that it was about 2 times bigger than her room in Death City; it had a separate library in the next room to the right, it had a plasma TV, A set of books, thick and ready for Maka-Chops, and apparently, it even had a stash of snacks. She went inside and dropped her bags on the bed. She then pulled Kid, who was examining the symmetry of the room to the balcony. She opened the door and pulled Kid outside to see Mt. Fuji.

"Wow, I never knew that you live near Mt. Fuji!" Maka exclaimed, marveling the view.

Kid has never been to the balcony before or has he never seen Mt. Fuji in such a view. Because of that, he just noticed that Mt. Fuji was…

"Perfectly symmetrical!" he exclaimed' his eyes glowing.

Maka knew that already that it was symmetrical so she just smiled.

"Maka, it's starting to get late. You should get some sleep." Kid said, walking inside.

Maka nodded followed him inside. When Kid left, Maka looked out I the halls. She saw that her room was next to Kid's room (the one with comical skulls) and the library room that's counted as her room. She went back inside and went to her bed.

"_This might not be bad._" Maka thought before going to sleep.

* * *

Maka, Kid, Liz, and Patti were eating breakfast at the huge table. While they were eating, Liz and Patti were wondering what it was like to be a meister.

"You and Patti are lucky," Maka said to Liz," Meisters get hurt more often than weapons. That's why meisters are in the infermary than weapons. I had some near death experiences and i'm expecting that Kid had some too."

"Maka, is there a person that is both a meister and weapon?' Patti asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Oh, yes. I actually am a meister and a weapon, but I need a meister." Maka answered her arms crossed.

"Maybe Kid can take ya' in!" Patti blurted.

"..." (Liz, Maka, Kid)

"But, Patti, Kid already has two weapons, you and me!" (Liz)

"I now but when we're like, un...un... what's the word? Un..." (Patti)

"Unconscious?"(Liz, Maka, Kid)

"Yeah, that's it!"(Patti)

"Do you mean like a backup pair?" (Maka)

"Yeah!" (Patti)

"I guess that could be helpful..." (Kid)

"Okay we will try if your wavelengths match today, okay?" (Liz)

"Okay!"(Patti, Maka, Kid)

* * *

Soul was tapping his fingers on the table, not liking the fact that Maka's staying with a boy.

_"What the hell is that Death the Kid guy doing with Maka? If he touches her then I will kill him!" _Soul thought.

His left eye was twitching and lemony thoughts were running through his head.

"Soul. Soul." Tsubaki said, tapping him gently.

She knew exactly what he was thinking. She was able to snap him out of his thoughts again. The class ended right after by the time she did that.

"Soul, you can stop thinking about her okay?" Tsubaki asked.

Before Soul could respond, his phone rang (it was outside of school). Soul looked who called saw that it was Maka.

"Maka, where are you? Where's that Death the Kid guy?" Soul asked more questions but was cut off on his third question.

"Soul do you mind if I'm paired up with another person since you're not here?" Maka asked.

"Who is it? It's fine by me but who is it?" (Soul)

"Thanks! Oh my partner's Death the Kid. Bye!" (Maka)

"Wait! What! What-" (Soul)

Before he could say anything else, Maka hung up.

_"Damn you, Death the Kid!"_ Soul thought, raging thoughts ran in his head. _"Damn you, I'm going to Japan and getting Maka back!"

* * *

_

This updated version contains information needed for the next chapter. Review! :D


	4. Day 2: Partner Test and Soul Calls

The fourth is up! Sorry, it took me awhile to grab the computer. Sorry to all those who were waiting. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Maka, Kid, Liz, and Patti stood in the sakura fields, going to determine if Kid and Maka could be partners. The two weapons of Kid were standing next to the biggest sakura tree while the other two meisters were out in the open space. The wind blew through the air and Maka and Kid were fidgeting.

"Come on, let's do this!" Patti cheered, rising her hand up and smiling.

"I still don't know if we should do this. What if I become unconscious with you?" Maka asked, fidgeting.

"Don't worry! Kid has that Death Martial Arts thing!" (Patti)

"What if I am unconscious?" (Kid)

"Good point…" (Patti)

"Hey, I can fight by myself!" (Maka)

"But you can't fight without a weapon, Maka-chan!" (Patti)

"Oh, shut up!" (Maka)

"Guys you can both fight by yourselves so, let's get this going." Liz told them, wanting to see what a scythe looks like.

Maka and Kid nodded. Kid was still unsure, but if he didn't agree, Patti would move the painting in the living room two centimeters to the right. White light surrounded the young meister and she changed form. When the light was gone, she was now a scythe. She had the same form and looks as Soul except that the red was replaced with dark green and the black was replaced with sliver.

"Ooooh, that's what a scythe looks like? Awesome!" Patti exclaimed, her eyes glowing.

Kid spun his new scythe around just to get the hang of it. Light flashed on the blade and Maka's reflection shown on the blade.

"You spin a scythe around just like me! If I had guns, then I could have the same fighting style as you!" Maka exclaimed with a smile.

After about twenty minutes of talking about weapons and Shibusen, Liz interrupted.

"It looks like your soul wavelengths match! Now let's see a soul resonance." She snickered.

"We can't do it here in the sakura fields! And anyway, we need to do it on a target." Kid exclaimed.

"Not us!" the Thompson sisters cried, hiding behind the giant sakura tree.

"Then who?" Maka asked her new meister.

Kid shrugged and looked off in the distance. Then, Maka's cell-phone rang.

"Shoot! It's Soul!" Maka cried.

She slowly took her phone and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Damnit, Maka! Where are you?" Soul's voice blasted through the speakers of the phone.

"God, Soul would you please shut it for a bit?" Maka growled.

"No! Where are you? I'm comin' to Japan, so tell me!" Soul snapped.

"I don't think you should talk to your own meister like that. She could Maka-Chop you." Kid said, taking the phone out of Maka's hand.

"Kid, I don't think that would be a good idea!" Maka told her new meister.

"So your Death the Kid? Don't touch my meister! If you do I will kill you!" (Soul)

"Oh, is that so? Than let me tell you this. Since you are not here, Maka is officially my back-up weapon." (Kid)

Maka's mouth dropped to the floor and she quickly took the phone.

"Are you serious, Maka?" (Soul)

"Of course I'm serious! The fact that you're overprotective of me is getting on my nerves! I only came to Japan to stay away from you!" (Maka)

Maka gasped and regretted saying that.

"_Shoot, I'm gonna get punished for that!" _Maka thought.

She quickly hung up, grabbed Kid's, Liz's, and Patti's hands', ran through the sakura fields, and raced inside the black and white mansion.

* * *

How was it? Review, please!


End file.
